Surprise
by starry-nights88
Summary: Roxas has always been known for his shocking surprises that he let lose on his friends.


**Surprise**

**Summary:** Roxas has always been known for his shocking surprises that he let lose on his friends.

**Starry's Corner:** Welcome to another one of my fanfictions. This is my feeble attempt at putting more RoxasSora out there, since it is my duty as an author and fan. This is also a fic for Da Mongoose as a congrats on her lemon, which I'm still fangirling over.

**Disclaimer:** Please, if I owned Kingdom Hearts it wouldn't be rated E anymore.

* * *

Roxas had always been known for his outrageous surprises. It had all started when he came to school one day with not one, but both ears pierced. When asked why, he simply stated that he was exercising his right to self expression. His friends, well, they were shocked. But, they had gotten over it quickly, moving on with their lives.

But, little did they know. That wouldn't be the last surprise the blond sprung on them. That had only been the beginning, as they soon found out when Roxas showed up with his bottom lip pierced. Needless to say, his closet friends were shocked and his closer female friends were smitten.

But, perhaps, the biggest shocker Roxas let loose on his friends was one that occurred one spring morning in their Junior year of high school. Roxas had never been one to sugar coat things or drag them out. He preferred to get to the point as soon as possible, even if the way was a little unethical.

And, well, things were no different this time around. If anything, he was more 'in your face' than before. At least, that's what his best friend Sora got when he was corned by the blond on day before first period.

"_Sora!"_

_The said brunet blinked before glancing over his shoulder, pausing in the conversation he was carrying on with his red headed friend, "Oh, hey Roxas!" He greeted brightly as the said blond came up to the pair._

"_I need to tell you something." Roxas said, looking at Sora, "Very important. Can't wait, really."_

_There was a pause in the group as Kairi raised her eyebrow, looking at Roxas. The blond returned her look with a soft, "What?"_

_Sora blinked, worry crossing his face, "Is everything alright, Roxas?" He asked, turning to face the blond, now ignoring the pouting Kairi._

_Roxas nodded, "Just peachy. Just had to get this out before it burst in the most embarrassing way possible."_

_Kairi snorted, "Yeah, because you haven't done that enough in the past few years..." She said sarcastically, shaking her head as she crossed her arms._

_Roxas looked at the girl, blinking, before looking back to Sora. He shook his head, "Well, you see _Kairi_, I thought I'd save Sora from the biggest mistake he could ever possibly make." He said, smirking at the girl._

_Kairi glared, "And, what in the hell is that suppose to mean?" She snapped._

_Roxas looked back at the girl, "Dating you..." He paused, looking back to a confused Sora, "Or, any girl for that matter."_

_Kairi's curses were tuned out when the blond pressed his lips to his best friend. Effectively, letting the brunet know that his best friend was gay and had the hots for him._

That day occurred nearly two years ago. And, since then, Roxas is proud to say that he is still saving Sora from the clutches of evil women everywhere.

Luckily, after that life changing moment, Roxas had only dealt his friends and boyfriend two more surprises in the form of three new pierces; two in each ear and a single in the cartilage of his right.

Everyone, boyfriend included, had thought that was the end of Roxas' 'surprises'. But, they were wrong. Oh so wrong.

--- --- ---

Sora crossed his arms, leaning back in his computer chair as he glared at the screen of his Dell laptop, "A tongue ring...?" He said to himself flatly before he shook his head. He brunet sighed heavily, reaching for his cell phone which was plugged into it's charger. He quickly dialed his lover's number, tapping his foot as he listened to it ring, finally Roxas picked up, "And, what were you thinking when you got it?" He demanded, not bothering to let Roxas get out any form of greeting.

"Hello to you to..." The blond replied flatly.

"Yeah, hello, whatever." Sora said impatiently, rolling his eyes, "Now tell me what possessed you to pierce your tongue!"

Roxas sighed softly, "I had been planning to do it for about six months now..." He started out lamely, "It was a belated birthday gift from Olette."

"So!" Sora said, glaring, "What makes you think _I_ wanted a boyfriend with a _pierced_ tongue?"

"Look, babe, it's not as bad as it seems...alright? I mean, you know how much you like to play around with my lip ring when we make out, it's just like that!"

Sora flushed, quite deeply at that, "T-that's...that's not the point, Roxas!" He snapped, "You said you'd go easy on the 'surprises' after the last piercing!"

"Alright, look, I'll come over and show you why I really got it." Roxas replied.

Sora snorted, "I still don't see what's so good about it."

Roxas chuckled softly, "That's why I'm going to show you, baby. See you in ten." He said before hanging up.

Sora sighed heavily, closing his phone before he set it down, glaring at nothing in particular. He shut his computer down before making his way into the living room, waiting for his lover.

No more than ten minutes later, Roxas found himself standing outside of his lover's door, raising his hand to ring the bell. He seriously hoped his boyfriend wouldn't be pissed at him and like...refuse sex or something, because Roxas would really hate to have to seduce him into sex.

Sora blinked, looking up at the door when he heard the buzzer go off. And, that would be his lover. Sighing, he made his way to the door, opening it, "I want to see it." He demanded.

Roxas chuckled, putting his hand on his lover's arm to lean in and press his lips against his lover's forehead, "Can I at least come in first?" He asked, looking down at his lover.

Sora nodded, stepping aside, "Yeah, sure." He said, closing the door as Roxas walked in and spinning around, "Open!"

Roxas chuckled once again, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're demanding?" He asked, smirking at his lover.

Sora pouted, "Oh, stop stalling. I want to see it." He replied.

Roxas nodded before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue in a bored fashion, "Satisfied?" He asked after a moment.

Sora frowned, "I still don't see the point in it..." He said.

Roxas smirked, "And, that's why I came over to show you babe." He replied, wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulder, "Trust me on this alright." He said, leading the brunet over to the couch, "You'll love my tongue ring by the time I'm through with you."

Sora looked up at the boy in disbelief, an eyebrow arched, "If you say so."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Roxas replied with a nod before he pushed his lover on to the couch, "So, just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride." He said before he climbed over his lover. He smirked, nuzzling the side of Sora's cheek, "It'll feel good, I promise." He said, nipping at the brunet's neck lightly.

Sora gasped softly, "What are you doing...?" He asked, breathless as his hands tangled in his lover's hair, tilting his head back so the blond could have better access to his neck.

Roxas sucked lightly on the spot he bit, "You'll see." He murmured against the boy's tanned skin, his hand running down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt.

"Wha...what does t-this have to do with your tongue ring?" Sora asked, his eye half lidded as he fought weakly not to moan at the sensations his lover was causing on his body.

Roxas chuckled softly, "Be patient." He commanded softly, his hand spilling under the hem of the brunet's shirt, teasing brushing against the skin, "You'll know when I get there."

Sora pouted, biting his bottom lip, "Oh...Roxas, don't tease me." He begged, knowing his lover's likeness of teasing him.

"But, that's half the fun." Roxas said simply, sitting back up. He took a moment to gazed down at his flushed boyfriend and what a sight he was. He had always thought Sora looked beautiful when he was flushed. He lifted his lover's shirt, but didn't take it off.

Roxas leaned back down, running his tongue down the length of the brunet's chest, dipping his tongue into his navel teasingly.

Sora mouth fell open when he felt a smooth ball run down his body, finally stopping at his navel only to dip into it teasingly, "Roxas!" He cried out, panting softly by this point.

Roxas chuckled again against his skin, "It gets better." He said softly, his hand moving to his pants, undoing the boy's jeans, "It'll get so much better."

"How much better?" Sora asked, looking down at his lover. He could feel his pants tightening at the sight of the blond's mischievous smirk, "Roxas?"

Roxas cupped the growing bulge through his lover's pants, "Don't worry, Sora, you're fixing to find out." He said as his free hand pulled the zipper down. His other hand, the one that was rubbing the budge in his lover's pants, moved into the brunet's jeans and boxers, immediately seeking out his growing erection.

Sora's head thrashed about on the couch as his hips arched into his lover's hand His pants had turned into soft pleading cries, encouraging his lover to continue.

Roxas smiled softly, leaning down to his lover's chest again, this time his lips encircled a nipple as his free hand pulled and pinched the other. He slowly pumped his hand over the brunet's erection, causing more cries to slip out of the boy's lips.

Sora cries grew in volume as he felt the warm metal ball against his nipple, moving and teasing him, "Nnnn...Roxas..." He whimpered, his hands gripping his lover's dirty blond hair.

Roxas' mouth moved lower and lower on his body, his tongue moving around and brushing against the skin, an occasional nip was left behind. And then he paused once he reached the hem of Sora's pants, grinning he looked up at his lover, "Want more?" He asked, his voice husky as he pulled his hand out of the brunet's pants.

Sora gave a groan of disappointment, "Roxas!" He sat up, glaring, "You mind finishing?" He snapped.

The said boy chuckled softly, leaning up to press his lips against the other's momentarily, "Oh, I suppose I could." He relied, pressing a last chaste kiss on the boy's lips before pushing him back down.

He wasted no time in pulling off the brunet's pants and boxers, he smirked when he saw his lover's leaking erection. He smirked, then leaned down and licked the head free of any precum on its surface, making sure the ball of his tongue ran over the slit.

Sora's reaction was, for lack of a better word, priceless. The brunet's back arched sharply as a cry left his lips. Needless to say, Sora was quickly falling in love with Roxas' new piercing.

Roxas decided to stop teasing his boyfriend, that or face a very pouty brunet. As much as he loved to watch his cute little lover pout...he didn't feel like being cut off for a few days. So, with that thought in mind, he engulfed his lover's erection as far as he could.

"Roxas!" The brown haired boy panted heavily, "Yes! Don't stop!"

Roxas complied, bobbing his head, careful to make sure the ball in his tongue ran over a special spot just under the head of the boy's penis. He gripped the base of the erection, the part he couldn't take in his mouth he made sure to pump in tandem with his mouth.

Sora moaned loudly, his hand gripping his lover's hair as he got closer and closer to his release, all the while he cried for Roxas, begging the boy to go faster and suck harder.

Roxas' pace picked up, until eventually he was deep throating the boy, taking in his entire girth. His hand cupped the sac underneath, massaging it gently, he could feel it tightening in his hand, warning him that his lover was closer to climaxing.

"Nnngh! Roxas! I'm...I'mmmm..." Sora moaned, his hands fisting in his lovers hair. Then finally, he saw while as a supreme warmth filled him from head to toe and his lover's name left his lips in the form of a loud cry.

Roxas, meanwhile, continued to bob his head as Sora's bitter fluid filled his mouth, milking the boy dry. After a few moments, he pulled away, swallowing what he had in his mouth. Smirking, he looked down at his lover, leaning back up to his head, "How was it?" He asked, nipping the boy's ear.

Sora panted for a moment, his eyes closed and his cheeks deeply flushed, "I'm glad you got your tongue pierced." He said, opening a single eye to look up at his blond boyfriend.


End file.
